


in the morning

by natodiangelo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, and a lousy title because its now almost 3 and i cant think, i wrote this at like 2 dont blame me, if theres any mistakes tell me please and thanks, no editing whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which, shin-chan /is/ pretty sexy and takao is sarcastic</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> so its like 2 and i thought of this and it was the most hilarious thing ever so i wrote it enjoy

"Kazunari, let me up."

Takao only held onto him tighter, muttering "my Shin-chan."

Midorima sighed. "And you are mine, but unless you want me to pee on you, you'd best let me up."

"Oh, Shintarou, you know how much of a turn on your urine is to me." he replied sarcastically, but he let the taller man go-but not without a kiss. Midorima stood and walked to the bathroom, which was connected to their bedroom. He didn't bother closing the door out of habit, and Takao saw his chance, and took it.

"Oh Shintarou, why must you leave the door open?" he cried. "The sound of you urinating, releasing your waterfall into the waiting waters below--it sounds much too attractive. I fear I might not last until you get back. If I die, have my headstone read: 'Kazunari Takao, loving fiance to Shintarou Midorima, whose urination was so sexy it caused him to die.'" he finished dramatically. The toilet flushed, taking with it Midorima's sexy piss, and the sink ran briefly as he washed his hands. Then he returned and climbed back into bed. He was much too used to Takao's foolishness by now, and though most of the time he found it endearing, times like now it was somewhere between annoying and amusing. He pulled Kazunari back into his arms, and brought his lips to the other's ear.

"How about it say you died simply because I'm too sexy? I feel as though I'm being outshone by my pee."

"Well, Shin-chan is pretty sexy... especially when he does that smolder thing with his eyes..." Takao thought, sounding serious. Midorima attempted the 'smolder thing', and Takao laughed. "I think Shin-chan is too cute to kill me with sexiness." he buried his head into Shintarou's chest. "But Shin-chan woke me up way too early, so we're going back to sleep now."

"We have work today, Kazu."

"Sleep."

He sighed and let a small smile grace his face. Their alarm hadn't gone off yet, so he supposed he would have to put up with this until then. It isn't that bad, he thought, looking at the man in his arms. Takao seemed to have fallen asleep already, breathing slow and steadily with a relaxed look on his face. Midorima let his own eyes close, thankful for this peaceful moment with the person he loved.


End file.
